At the state of the technique the existence of sensor devices is known which react to sudden changes of temperature that have their principal application in detecting fires in a given place, so that, on having detected a given increase of temperature, the device reacts giving an alarm indication.
These temperature sensor devices are also used in the detection of abnormal increases of temperature in facilities that have cabinets with electronic or electrical equipment.
Thus, at the level of the technique we find devices such as that presented in the European patent EP 351.050 that describes an ultrasonic temperature detector that has a wave guide that is arranged in such a way that the local warming caused by a fire changes its acoustic impedance, in the area where the warming has occurred.
On the other hand, in the document EP 821.468 a system to control the temperature of an electronic component, that includes a thermal strip temperature detector, is shown.